Enter the Smash World
by SmashQueen
Summary: When Ven Brooks finally finishes Event 51 in SSBM, she is sucked into the game world. What does Master Hand have in store for this gamer as preparations for Brawl begin? Rated for violence. On hold for now. Revamping plot.


SQ: Getting sucked into Super Smash Bros. Melee. I just had to write this. I have no idea if something like this has been written before. Based on the day I beat Event 51: Showdown…with some tweaks. I still have to get a few things in the game, but for the sake of the fic I have tweaked that fact as well.

Falco: The inside of her mind is scary. You wouldn't believe what she thinks up in there.

SQ: You act like its under guard 24/7.

Falco: That's because it _is_ under guard 24/7.

SQ: Whatever. (Rolls eyes) Just do the disclaimer and claimer.

Falco: SmashQueen does not own the copyrights to Super Smash Bros. Melee or Nintendo related characters. Thank goodness…

SQ: (pokes/jabs Falco repeatedly with a pointy stick)

Falco: Ouch, ow! Ow! Okay! Okay! She only owns her original character Ven Brooks and the victory she earned in Event 51.

_Edit: Changed OC's name and, to differentiate her from other OCs, __her hair color __._

_Chapter 1: The Hands Lie in Wait_

A gloved right hand floated lazily above a platform in the emptiness of space. In front of it was a hole of some kind peering into a castle where an enormous turtle-like creature battled a plumber in red. Another gloved hand, this time being left, rushed forward and a hyperactive voice came from it,

"Oh, oh, oh! Watch, he's going to grab Bowser's tail!" The plumber ran around Bowser and seized his tail. He then started spinning the red-haired koopa and tossed him into a rather large bomb.

"Rerun," the right hand 'said' in a powerful, yet bored, tone. The image turned to an ape wearing only a red tie getting hit on the head by an older ape's cane.

"When I was your age," the elder one started, "we didn't _have_ fancy moves and gizmos. We only had a control stick, and gosh darn it if I didn't soil myself when they added a button."

"Come on," the left hand said eagerly.

"D.K.!" a young monkey clothed in a red shirt with a yellow star in the middle ran in, "The Kremlings have stolen the Golden Banana-"

"Poyo!" A pink puffball with blue eyes floated above a forest. It let out a breath of air and fell towards the center. The strange creature landed on a branch where an armored knight was ready to attack with his sword. The puffball opened its mouth and started sucking in air. The knight's weapon was drawn into its mouth.

"Aw yea! Sword Kirby!" the left hand cheered, swaying side to side as the puffball magically donned a green hat and a sword appeared in its hand. It jumped to the ground and faced a tree with a face. The wispy willow started shaking and apples started falling-

"To gain complete mastery of the world, Ganondorf started looking for those chosen by destiny to hold the two other Triforce parts," spoke a young man garbed in blue and white. His voice was muffled and he seemed to be standing in what seemed to be a church. Across from him was another man dressed in green with a blue fairy hovering above him. "The one who holds the Triforce of Courage is… You, Link! And the other, who holds the Triforce of Wisdom…" The left hand joined in with a mystic tone, "is the seventh Sage, who is destined to be the leader of them all…" It shook with excitement as the first young man held up his right hand and a golden triangle formed on its backside. In a flash of light, the young man was gone and instead stood a lady in a flowing dress that looked fit for royalty.

"It is I, the Princess of Hyrule, Zelda," the two hands said along with her. The left one was ecstatic but the other sounded drowsy.

"Every hundred years…" the right hand 'said.' In the blink of an eye, the scene changed to a ceremony of some kind near a racetrack.

"The F-Zero Championship-"

"Fox!" a frog screamed in a girlish voice as it piloted an aircraft through space.

"He's fine, Slippy," said an avian.

"But he went off to fight Andross," protested a hare.

"He's _fine_," the bird said firmly.

"He had half a wing, Falco!" exclaimed Slippy.

"He's been in worse situations, Slippy," Falco commented.

"Name one," challenged the hare. The right hand grumbled and speed flipped through various places.

"Mother Brain!"

"Pikachu! I choose-"

"PK-" The right hand pointed his index finger at the hole and a bullet came out of no where, blowing it to bits.

"Ugh! There is _nothing_ on!" he griped.

"What's wrong with you?" the left hand asked.

"Crazy Hand, you know that some of these worlds repeat themselves and always have the same storyline. The only world that _is_ exciting is Earth."

"Oh, Master Hand! You mean the one where they play the games based on worlds of others we've seen?" Crazy Hand said excitedly.

"Yes," Master Hand replied.

"The worlds that you brought together in a tournament you held all those years back and transferred into information to the people there via their subconsciousness?"

"The very same," Master Hand said, keeping his elegant tone of voice despite Crazy Hand repeating what he had all those years ago.

"And the last tournament you held with twenty-eight contestants?" Master Hand sighed,

"Twenty-_six_. I wasn't about to allow Cranky Kong and Toad in."

"Right, right," Crazy Hand said, hyper as a child who has had too many sweets. "You know how they could try and get past all fifty-one event challenges?"

"Yes…" Master Hand asked inquisitively, pondering where his partner was going.

"Well, I was thinking that we could get the ones who made it to the end of the tournament back here, pit them against the three major bad guys from the last event they made on 'E-Arth,' and see if they can survive!" Crazy Hand said as crazy as his name suggested.

"Hmm…" Master Hand tapped his fingers across the air like a student does when bored at their desk. He did not even bother to correct Crazy Hand's pronunciation. Said hand made itself a fist as it continued,

"And we can turn one into a freakishly huge opponent to liven things up just like they did on that planet!"

"Yes… We can allow all past contenders to compete and also connect the challenge to Earth. Any human playing the game at the time of the event may control the challenger to their whim. Thus, each human will bring a different fighting style to the event. Crazy Hand, this just may be your most ingenious plan yet!" Master Hand said deviously. He snapped his fingers and the remains of the portal came together from no where. An image of a planet covered mainly in water came into view. Like a camera, the image zoomed in to a location.

"What're you looking for, huh Master Hand?" Crazy Hand asked hyperactively.

"A girl…in a place the humans call the United States of America…" The portal showed the west coast of said territory and closed in past the mountains and lakes.

"It is almost time. Her strength and energies are growing…"

"Oh! You mean like Kirby? She could copy abilities! Oh wait! She's a human!" Crazy Hand rambled, "Maybe she can wield a sword of ancient legend and defeat evil! Oh, or race around the track!" Crazy Hand made multiple 'zoom' sounds as it floated around Master Hand in a circle, as if it were a race car. It stopped, talking rapidly again, "Oh! Maybe she has an alter ego and turn into a black belt karate expert in the blink of an eye! Or-"

"Crazy Hand, control yourself!" Master Hand in a dignified voice. "She has no such abilities or powers." The left hand slumped,

"Aw… Then what _can_ she do?" Master Hand moved forward to the portal as the image rested on a teenage female sitting at the edge of a queen-sized bed. She held a silver GameCube controller in her hands to match the game system connected to a 15-inch television. She wore a green shirt with a faded image of adult Link standing tall with the Master Sword drawn, the Triforce and Ganondorf's face smirking in the background, and dull denim blue shorts. Her brownish-blonde hair stretched halfway down her back and her bright cerulean eyes looked down a list of events, most with a red circle next to them.

"Look," said Master Hand, "She's playing the game now. She is quite skilled and often knows her opponents' next move, catching them off guard and taking the win for herself." Crazy Hand floated closer to the portal.

"What's her name? Jasmine, Lila, Rosa, Daisy, T.W., Rica Rica Roo?" Master Hand said simply,

"Ven Brooks." Crazy Hand slouched again as it whined,

"Ven Brooks? Well _that's_ lame. Why in the world are you interested in a girl who hasn't even defeated all of the other events yet?"

"Have you listened to a single word I have said?" Master Hand asked, "Or better yet, have you ever seen her battle?" The image on the screen shifted to a battle between Falco, Princess Peach, and Link in Hyrule Temple. Each had five chances as Falco came down from above and kicked Peach into Link who used Sword Spin to send her flying to the right side of the stage. Link then came after Falco, attempting to slash him with the Master Sword. Falco crossed his arms and a red shield appeared. He dodged Link as he dashed towards him and smashed the Hyrulian to the left of the portal. The battle raged as Peach, Link, and Falco fought each other mercilessly as Pokéballs, motion sensor bombs, crates, and barrels were used against each other. Beam swords and homerun bats fell from drop points as Falco took the bat and the latter fighters took the violet swords. Peach Fire Bombed Falco, but he jumped above her and before she could recover, Falco had charged up his bat and hit Peach into a Homerun K.O. Before long, Peach had two lives, Link had two lives, and Falco had four lives. Suddenly, Peach and Link teamed up on Falco, taking out one of his lives within a minute and a half. With the princess and hero working together, the odds were not in Falco's favor. Taking every opportunity, Falco reflected projectiles and caught Peach and Link off guard whenever possible. The Pokéballs directed at Falco were rebounded and the creature inside turned on its master. As the fighters came down to their last lives, Peach and Link hid on the lowest platform beneath the temple. Falco, having grabbed a beam sword before, threw it at the two hitting Peach as Link ducked. Peach was knocked off the small platform and pulled out her parasol only to float to her doom.

"Fighter Peach, defeated," bellowed the announcer. For the remainder of the battle, Link and Falco fought each other unmercifully, exchanging blow for blow. However, it seemed no matter how hard Link tried, Falco always seemed to have the upper hand. As it came down to the wire, Falco had two lives and one hundred five percent damage while Link had one life and sixteen percent damage. Falco managed to keep on the stage as he dealt more damage to Link. He was at eighty-five percent damage when Falco smashed him into a set motion sensor bomb, blasting the Hyrulian off the stage.

"Game!" cried the unseen announcer. The scene ended there as the portal turned black.

"So which one was her?" asked Crazy Hand.

"Falco. She is also quite skilled with Princess Zelda and Roy."

"Miss Split Personality and Pyro?"

"Crude interpretation – very crude – but yes." Master Hand snapped his fingers and the portal changed to a park with a sparkling fountain in the center. Relaxing music played from speakers sticking out of the sides near the top of a long steel pole.

"All Star… I loved that!" Crazy Hand shrieked ecstatically. "Fight after fight, three health refills, and no retries. It was _so_ awesome!" One after another, past competitors came from multiple portals. Mario landed in the fountain, grasping Bowser's tail, just before his brother Luigi fell beside him. Jigglypuff came tumbling in during a Rollout and Pikachu fell on top of her and yelled,

"Pika!" A thunderbolt came down and zapped Jigglypuff, stopping her as Pichu tackled her. Mario spun and threw Bowser clear across the park and into several trees, causing a pink puffball to fall out of the branches.

"Poyo?" he asked as several apples fell on his head. A missile zoomed over Kirby's head and exploded in Bowser's face. Samus aimed her arm, charging a huge sphere of energy, at Bowser as he flew through the air. Falco fell from a portal from above Bowser, yelling in surprise having just been in his Arwing moments ago. He sighted Bowser in no time, smirked, and twirled, kicking King Koopa in the face.

"Ha-cha!" Peach Fire Bombed Falco in midair and sent him crashing into Samus whose orb of energy was launched at Kirby. Falco and Samus landed in a pile on the ground on top of Pichu, Pikachu, and Jigglypuff as Kirby collided into Jigglypuff and smashed into a huge ape wearing only a red tie with the yellow letters "DK" on it. Donkey Kong beat his chest and screeched.

"Pika!" Another thunderbolt came from a gray cloud in the sky and scattered everyone who had landed on Pikachu in a burst of electricity. Falco growled,

"Grr… Now you're in for it, rodent!"

"Yoshi!" Mario's dinosaur Flutter Kicked Bowser before he could grab Peach, allowing her to whack him with a frying pan. Falco brought out his blaster and shot Pikachu a few times. A sinister laugh echoed throughout the area, causing everyone to halt what they were doing and look around. Descending from the sky, shrouded in darkness, was the Gerudo King, Ganondorf.

"Gah!" Young Link yelled, having just tumbled out of a portal, and pointed his Kokiri Sword at the holder of the Triforce of Power. A light arrow came out of nowhere and hit Ganondorf in the chest. He grasped where his twisted, black heart should be and growled as the light from the arrow split and arced, hitting his body and freezing him with the power of virtue. His arms unwillingly stiffened as he slowly floated down to the ground. Adult Link leaped out of a nearby tree and came down with the Master Sword towards his nemesis. He slashed through his clothing and flesh diagonally from right to left. Ganondorf grunted in pain as Link repeatedly hacked and slashed him. Above them, in a rosy crystal prison, was Princess Zelda as she looked on at the battle. While everyone was distracted, Bowser took this opportunity to cover Peach's mouth and hoist her over his shoulder as she kicked and let out muffled screams. Mario grabbed his tail, which for some reason made him let go of the Princess, and began spinning Bowser around rapidly. By this time, Ganondorf had regained movement and resumed hovering above the other Smashers. Yet another portal opened, this time orange, and out dropped Marth and Roy.

"What the?" Marth said in surprise.

"Hey! I understood that! Yes!" Roy cheered, leaping into the air and into Kirby who was just crashing down to earth. Roy slammed into Marth and Kirby was smashed into Jigglypuff. She sang a sweet song and put him to sleep as she puffed up in anger.

"PK Thunder!" shouted a short, pudgy kid. A ball of thunder swerved towards Ganondorf who dodged it, only to be shot with another light arrow. A 2-D figure fell from a gray portal and a pair of short people in parkas fell from a white vortex of mysterious power.

"Beep!" Mr. Game and Watch sounded in surprise. The Ice Climbers, Nana and Popo, immediately attacked Mr. Game and Watch with a blast of ice from their hands.

"Eh!" they shouted, freezing the retro man in his tracks.

"Ahh!" screamed a fox in space fighter wear as he fell from a blue portal, having been taken from his Arwing. "Father!" He landed on Falco as they both let out an 'oof.'

"Get _off me_, Fox!" Falco grunted, trying to get said fox off his back. Kirby came up to them and said,

"Poyo!" He began sucking in Fox McCloud who cried out in surprise, obviously not wanting to be in someone's stomach. In a matter of seconds, he was in the mouth of the alien, shuddering as saliva completely covered him.

"Not the penguins, mommy. Not the penguins, mommy," Fox muttered repeatedly, cradled in a fetal position. He was soon spit back out into Nana and Popo who slammed into the frozen Mr. Game and Watch (whose ice prison did not even crack). Kirby donned a spacefighter helmet with fox ears and acquired a blaster which he put to use in blasting Ness quickly and unmercifully. By this time, Adult Link had back away from Ganondorf after slashing him up again and kept a safe distance away. Like a game of tennis, Ganondorf sent a ball of energy at Link who slashed it back and did so again and again when the evil king returned it. Mario let go of Bowser and sent him into Ganondorf followed by Young Link's Fire Arrow. The young Hyrulian stood by the Pokémon as the taller and more muscular smashers battled one another. A woosh came by them and the tallest and most muscular fighter stood there, a bounty hunter and racer in blue spandex and a racing helmet. Captain Falcon saluted Princess Peach and cracked his knuckles as he ran towards the trapped Princess Zelda, running past a frightened Fox. Yoshi stuck out a foot and tripped Falcon, grinning as he Fluttered Kicked him. Instead, Marth took off where the F-Zero racer left off and headed for Zelda.

"I'm coming princess!" he yelled.

"No, I do!" Roy tackled him, "Stop taking the spotlight!" Samus shook her head and muttered,

"I don't know what's scarier: Kirby's stomach, Fox's fear of penguins, Falcon's smugness, the Fire Emblem madness," D.K. rushed up to her only to be blasted back by her charged up shot, "a banana-loving gorilla, Ganondorf, or Roy's pyro problem."

"You forgot to mention me," echoed a strong-willed voice. Samus turned and came face-to-face with the clone Mewtwo. His eyes glowed an unnatural bluish-purple before everyone froze where they were. Captain Falcon came short of a Falcon Punch to Yoshi's jaw, D.K. was caught in midair as well as Ganondorf and Bowser, Kirby was halted from blasting Ness any longer, and the others were stopped directly in their tracks.

"Welcome to the arena once again, Smashers," echoed a regal voice. Master Hand came floating out of a vortex with Crazy Hand. Mewtwo glared at them as the first pointed a finger at him. Almost immediately, everyone was released from their frozen state – except for Game and Watch – and either fell to the ground or shook their heads in light-headedness.

"Why have you brought us to this place again?" Mewtwo said mentally. The other Smashers began speaking in protest about being dropped in the fray when Master Hand bellowed,

"Silence!" With a few snarls and death glares, the Smashers simmered down as he continued, "You have all been brought here for a special event. You have all been selected to participate in one final match: the fabled Event 51." The Smashers began speaking amongst themselves about what was to happen and why it had to be done there and then. Crazy Hand spoke up,

"As a bonus, we're connecting the challenge to Earth!" That was it. Every Smasher that could speak English began yelling at the hands. The ones who were mute drew weapons while most of the Pokémon shouted in their native language. Roy and Marth spoke mostly…in a different language no one could understand then back to English every time Crazy Hand snapped his fingers.

"Good luck, and good-bye." Master Hand snapped his fingers and every Smasher vanished in a puff of smoke. Crazy Hand laughed maniacally as they both floated there.

"The stage has been set," said Master Hand, "Let the games begin!"

* * *

SQ: Bravisimo! Truth is, I finished event 51 back in the summer of '06. I just rarely got around to "Enter the Smash World." :P Heh. It gets chaotic trying to keep track of every Smasher, but that won't matter much now. No reason to get confused. And yes I know I have other incomplete fanfictions. I** procrastinate** and also have a ton of things to do. Truthfully, I want to play the sequel and will probably ignore SSBM…for a while…considering I have half a dozen games I haven't completed yet, want four mangas, and need the sequel to a game series of mine…and complete it in 60 hours…or less. :D

Falco: I don't know why you don't change your name. You haven't played SSBM in over a year. You're bound to be rusty at it.

SQ: (brings out homerun bat) What was that?

Falco: Try me.

SQ: (smirks) This is good… Please review so I can know if I should adjust things a bit (fight scenes, etc.). In any case (after editing a the OC's name), I've decided to fix some things with the plot, although it should be noted that the 'strength and energies' can refer to inner strength, like fighting spirit or will power so Ven will not suddenly become a power house. Never planned that anyways. So whenever the freakin' outline gets done and there's time, you'll be able to see just how a regular gamer...handles...the upcoming events (not the kind you're thinking of...).


End file.
